


Aot oneshots/Headcanons :)

by Jdsksklol



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jdsksklol/pseuds/Jdsksklol
Summary: This just Attack on titan one shots feel free to request anything just please. Also no omega, alpha or beta things either. Make sure that its is not offensive to others eithers!
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Reader, Armin/Reader, Connie Springer/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/You, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Niccolo (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Pieck Finger/Reader, Sasha Blouse/Reader, Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	1. Levi x reader modern high school au

Y/n Pov

I was sitting with my two friends Levi and Hange at the lunch tables. "Y/n come on please!" Hange begs. "No Hange I'm not lending you more money so you could buy more equipment for your "experiments" I say. "hmph" Hange pouts. "How about you Levi please!" Hange turns over to him and clasps her hands together. He doesn't even bother to look at before he says. "You still own me for the last time I gave you money, I still expect you to pay me back." "You both suck." She says. "Aww you love us." I say patting her head. 

As we're leaving the lunch area Eren, Mikasa, and Armin come up to us. "Hey Y/n, Hange and levi." Eren greets us. "Hello" I say as Hange and Levi wave to them. "So Y/n i was wondering if you wanna come to this party tonight that Connie is throwing?" Eren asks while he's rubbing the back of his head. "Sure! Hange, Levi you wanna come with me?" I ask them. I see Eren frown in the corner of my eye. Hange nods her head quickly and Levi says. "Nope." "Aww come on Levi I can't go to a party without both of my best friends, please!" I beg him. "Tch, fine you brat, I'm only going to make sure you don't do anything stupid." He says. I let out a small victory cheer as i turn back to Eren. "So what time is it?" "7:30." He says. I put a thumbs up and start walking the other way to my next class with Hange and Levi walking next to me.

Eren's Pov

"Gosh why did she have to invite those two, levi will just sit in the corner and Hange will just be loud and obnoxious!" I say throwing my hands up. "I know this was your chance to ask Y/n out but I think you should just wait." Armin tells me. "Why?" "Cause when you asked her to the party I saw Levi glaring at you from behind, I think he like Y/n too." He says. "Then thats more reason for me to ask her out tonight, I have to do it before that stupid clean freak does." I say. "Just make sure not to get hurt Eren and if she rejects you I'll deal with her." Mikasa says. "Yeah, yeah whatever." I say waving my hand around.

Y/n Pov

I was at my house with Hange as I we both got ready, she had some clothes here from the last party we went to so she used those. "Ya know todays a perfect day to ask Levi out." She says out of the blue. "What, don't be crazy I'm not gonna ask Levi out and ruin our years of friend ship over some silly feelings." I tell her. "Come on, me and you both know there not silly feelings since its been since last year you figured them out." She says as i also hear the door bell ring. "Shut up, Levis probably here now so no more of that." I say as I walk over to open the door to reveal Levi standing on the other side. "Hey Levi come in we have a couple minutes till we gotta go." He was wearing some black jeans, a white button up shirt and a long black coat. "You look nice." I tell him. "Thanks." he says plainly as he walks over to my couch to sit down. "I'm gonna go help Hange finish getting ready." I say as i walk back up to my room. 

"Hange, I don't think I can ask him out." I say as i close my door and walk over to my bed. "Why not." She asks. "Because he's never showed signs of liking me back he's the exact same to me as he is to everyone else." I tell her. "So he's probably good at hiding his feelings by now, ya know now come on lets get going." She says as I get up and walk to the door.

"Finally you guys take so long to get ready." Levi complains. "Aww come on don't be so negative, plus we didn't take that long." I say as i throw my arm over his shoulder. I feel him tense up so I immediately remove my arm and continue to walk out to Levi's car. As we drive to the party Hange plays music which of course took a lot of negotiating on which song to play.

We finally get to the party, and as we get into Connies house Armin comes up and greets us. "Hey guys glad you could make it." "Hey Armin well were glad to be here." I say as i hear Levi let out a sigh of annoyance and see Hange wander of to talk to Sasha. "Okay come on mister grumpy pants, lets get you something to drink." I say as i loop my arm with his and walk off to find a place to seat him. "Stay here I'll be back imma go and try to find some drinks." I say as I walk of to where the kitchen is. As I get there I walk in as see Mikasa and Eren talking. "Oh hey guys you know where the drink are?" I ask them. "Yeah here ya go." Eren says as he grabs some from the fridge. "Hey before you go can i talk to you privately Y/n?" Eren asks me. "Yeah sure." I say. 

He leads me to a room which i think is Connies speaking that there a mess and filled with old pages of homework all around the room. "So I've been meaning to ask you umm...will you go out with me?" He mumbles the last part so I couldn't hear him quit well. "Sorry can you repeat that last part to me?" I ask. "Wi-will you go out with me!" He say as he looks down to his feet. I let out a little 'Oh' and think before I could answer him. 'How do I let him down gently? Come on think Y/n!' "Well it was very sweet of you to want to take me out somewhere but I'm sorry I can't go, it wouldn't be fair to you if i went out with you and I was thinking of someone else." I tell him. He looks up with a bit of sadness in his eyes. "Why would you be thinking of someone else-, oh I see so you like someone other than me right?" He asks. I look at him in the eyes and say, "Yeah sorry." "Its fine, but who's the guy?" He asks another question. Blush starts to creep up on my face. "Oh umm just someone special to me." "Its Levi right, he's a lucky guy, well se ya later Y/n." 

Levi Pov  
(We gonna go back to where he goes and picks up Hange and you for a bit ok)

I walk up to Y/n doorstep and ring the bell. She opens the door and when I see her in a plaid zipped up mini skirt with an oversized t-shirt tucked in with a long sleeved shirt underneath, 'God she looks beautiful' I think. "Hey Levi come in we have a couple minutes till we go." She says to me. I hear her say something else. "You look nice." 'And you look amazing compared to me' I say to myself. "Thanks" Is all I actually say to her. I see turn around and walk up stairs to help Hange. They come down after a while and the three of us head to the party.

When we walk in it's already a huge mess in here. 'Such a pig stye' I say to myself and let out a sigh. 'Okay come on mister grumpy pants, lets find you something to drink." Y/n says as she loops her arm with mines. She sits me down somewhere and says she gonna go get something to drink. As I sit there someone almost spills there drink on me. "Hey watch what your doing you moron!" I yell at them. Y/n is taking a while so i get up and walk around to find a more quiet place as i do i hear Y/n voice in one of the rooms. "Im sorry can you repeat that last part to me?" I hear her say. "Wi-will you go out with me!" I hear that Yeager brat say. 'Stupid brat who does he think he is, Y/n is mine she's supposed to be with me.' I couldn't bear to hear her answer so i walk off to my car and probably wait there till the part is over.

Y/n Pov

'How did he know it was Levi? Did Hange say something? I swear if she did i will not be afraid to crush her stupid equipment!' I walk outside to find Levi missing from the spot I left him at. I walk over and spot Hange bugging some people from our school. "Hey have you seen Levi?" I ask. "Oh yeah last I saw him he walked outside to his car something about it being to loud in here." She say. "Okay thanks." I say as I walk out to where we parked. 

I open the door to the passengers seat and sit down. "Hey sorry i didn't come back with drinks." I apologized. "Its fine what are you doing here, aren't you gonna go hang out with Eren?" He says to me kinda irritated. "What why?" I ask him. 'Is he mad at me' I wonder. "No reason you can go back to the party, I'll just wait here." He tells me. "Oh come on Levi don't be like that, come back inside we'll have some fun." I say. "No" is all he says. I grab his arm and start to tug on it. "Oh come on please." I ask one more time. "I said I don't want to go back now just leave me alone!" He snaps at me. I look at him in shock. He can yell at me if he want but i won't go back there till he comes with me. "No!" I say. "Im not going back in there till you come with me." I say as i turn and get comfortable in my seat. "Y/n I don't want you here please just go back inside.?" He says to me. "Why? Why do you want me to leave come on Levi where best friends-"

"Exactly thats the problem where only best friends, I don't want to be your friend anymore, I want to be more but that stupid Yeager brat beat me to it, so can you now leave and go back with him or Hange?" 'Did i just hear that correctly? I think i'm gonna pass out. Words can explain how happy i am right now!' I look over to Levi looking out the window so I move my hand up to his cheek and move his face to look at me. I lean in slowly hoping that he would close the space and luckily he did. His lips land on mine and move in sync like we've done this a million times. His hand moves to land on my waist and pull me onto his lap. Sure its a bit tight in the car but this moment couldn't be anymore perfect to me. We later pull away to catch our breaths. "Wow" is all i can say right now. "Yeh," he breaths out. 

"Wait I thought you started dating Eren?" He asks. I let out a little giggle. "What" he looks at me a bit confused. "Ya know if you had stuck around a bit you would have heard me say i liked someone else." I tell him. "Oh, that someone else is me right?" He asks for some reason. I cant tell if he's being seriously right now. "Yes you idiot gosh." I let out a laugh. "Come on we should go back before Hange starts to wonder where we are." I say as i get off his lap. "I think its a bit to late for that."i hear him say as he's pointing out to the window . 'Huh.' I look out to where he's pointing only to see Hange jumping around screaming like a manic. "I think we should go calm her down?" Levi says. "No let her have her moment shes been waiting for this." I say as i lean in agin to peck his lips.


	2. Hange x reader valentines day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hange will go by she/they pronouns

Y/n Pov

"Hey Y/n, Doing anything special tomorrow for valentines day?" Sasha come up and asks me as I was sitting on my bed. "Hmm no, not really I'm not seeing anyone, are you doing anything?" I ask her. She shakes her head and says. "I though you where dating Hange?" 'Yeah I wish!' I say in my head. "Nope what makes you think that?" I wonder. "Well your always near her and your really the only willing to do experiments with her, and everyone can see that your their favorite." She tells me. I shake my head, "No their just happy that I help them, they don’t like me." I say. She does a dramatic flop on my bed and looks at me with a face that tells me, 'Are you serious.' 

"Anyone with eyes can tell she likes you!" She say a little to loud. "Shh, also name one way anyone can tell she likes me." I tell her because to me she has never shown any signs that she was ever attracted to me. "She literally gets distracted at times when your talking and just stares at you, they also compliments you more than anyone, they blushes when you complement them, she spent weeks on trying to make you a perfect birthday gift, oh and did i forget to ment-" "Okay, okay I get!" I cut her off. "Do you really because i swear to god if you don't ask her to be your valentines tomorrow i will literally kill you with my bear hands!" Sh says a little to dramatically, and i kinda do believe her i saw her attack connie once for stealing a bite of her potato.

"Okay I'll ask her to be my valentines tomorrow and maybe ask her out after that." I tell her. "Finally!" She says getting up and walking to her bed. "Just don't get to excited she still might reject me." I say which causes her to do a full 180 and turn back to me. "I swear if you say that again I'm gonna make Jean try out all his new cheesy pick up lines on you." That sentence alone frightened me a little bit more than her last threat. I did a little zipping motion on my lips and laid down thinking on how I could ask them to be my valentines.

(Its the next day)

I wake to someone shaking me, and as i open my eyes i see Sasha standing right above me with a huge smile on her face. "Sasha why are you up this early, not even Mikasa's awake." I say as i check the time. "Cause you have to get ready duh!" She says as she pulls me out of my bed. "Okay but why at 5:30 in the morning." I ask her. "Cause we all know Hange never sleeps so you have to be the first person who goes and visits her before she gets busy." She tells me as we walk to the bathroom.

"Sasha, Hanges simple well not really, she's out of the ordinary i mean she likes titans, doesn't sleep, and never seems to stop and take a break, I don't want to do an over the top thing for her, and it'll be embarrassing if she rejects me after all of it." I tell her "Fine i get the not wanting to do anything big so just get them some chocolates or something." She says, i nod my head and get out the bathroom and go around town to check if i could find anything. 

I walked around for a while till i stopped by a shop that looked pretty old and saw what i think was a book on titans. I walked in and went to go check it out. As i got closer i saw and noticed it was a hook on titan and decided to get it for even though she might already know all this information. 

"You interested in these monsters." The cashier says who happens to be an old man. I shake my head, "Nope I have a friend who's really interested in them and i wanted to get them something special since it's valentines day." I hear him laugh a bit. "Why not just get them something simple like flowers and not this book on something thats trying to make humans extinction ?" He asks. "Cause their not simple they may be crazy about these things but it one of the many things I love about them, its just they're so passionate about things no one would expect!" I tell him. "You must really like this friend." He says. "Yeah i do i just hope i don't ruin our friendship if i ask them out." I say as i grab the book from the mans hands. I mumble a 'thanks,' "Well good luck" he says as i walk out the store. 

(Time skip to breakfast)

I decided to wait after breakfast to give her the present. As i was sitting with Sasha, Connie and Jean I noticed Hange wasn't in the room so as Connie and Sasha where deciding who get to eat the last piece of the food they stole and Jean was trying to start a fight with Eren, I got up and walked over to Hanges office which is what they like to call their "lab". Before going in I knock. "Who is it?" They ask from the other side of the door. "It Y/n can I come in?" I ask. I hear whispers between her and an other person till the other person come to the door to open it, but quickly steps out and closes it. 

"Oh hey Moblit, can i go in?" I ask him. "Umm no, you see their working on something important and they don't want any distractions." He told me. He looked a bit nervous. "Well i just need to give them something really quick so I won't distract them please." He looks away from me and says. "One second." As he walks back into Hanges office. I hear more whispering going on and as i try and get close to listen Moblit comes an opens the door again. "Yeah sorry they said no so you can just come later and check if shes busy or not." He says. "Fine." I say as I walk away. I'll just talk to her after my training is done for the day.

"So did ya do it." Sasha asks me while we rest for a bit after training for a long time. "Nope not yet." I say. "Y/n! What did i say!" She yells at me. "I know, I know its just i tried asking her today but Moblit wouldn't let me go in and ask her apparently she was to busy," i explained her. "See i told you to ask her earlier." She scolds me a bit. "Yeah but I went into town to get her a gift and it took a little while than I expected." I tell her. "Well you should go now I saw Moblit walk out out of her office a little while ago, so hurry before he goes back and tried to stop you." She says as she gets up and extends her arm to help me up. "Thanks, alright see ya later." I say as i get up and walk away.

Before walking to her office i go to the dorms and grab the book and before i head out i grab a piece of paper and write a letter to them. I finish writing the letter and walk out to head to their office. 

I get to her office door and knock. "One second!" She yells from the other side. I hear her moving some stuff and talking to herself. "Oh hey Y/n!" She says as she opens the door. "Hey Hange, I came by earlier but Moblit told me you where busy and told me to come lat-" "Yeah you know what i actually am super busy so if you could please leave i would be internally grateful." They tell me. "Oh yeah of course, but before i leave here's a book i found while i was out in town this morning, i thought you might like it." She grabs the book and doesn't even glance at it all she says is. "Oh thanks, anyways goodbye." Before closing the door in my face.

'Ya know what I'm starting to think Sasha was way off, oh my gosh wait what if she was! The letter i left in the book! Gosh your such an idiot who puts a love letter in a gift and don't even stay around for their reaction." It was all i could think of as i left to the dorms.

Hanges Pov

Sure closing the door on Y/n face was pretty rude but I can't let her see the surprise i have planned for her. Oh shes gonna love it! I remember the book she handed me, I look down at it and notice it was a book on titan. I skim through all the pages till a letter falls out.

Dear Hange,

Happy valentines day! I don't know if you've been feeling what I've been feeling but I really hope you have. Ever since I met you I've fallen in love with your personality and the way you act towards others in general. People might think your obsession over titans makes you crazy, but I think it make you brave and more curious. Your the only person I know who's willing to study them, so when i found this book I just knew i had to get it for you. I wish I had more to show you how much you mean to me because no words can describe it, but there are a couple word I've been meaning to ask you. So here it goes, will you be my valentines?

I felt a swarm of butterflies erupt inside my stomach as I read the letter. Of course I want to be her valentines, i mean i wish i had been able to spend the day with her but this gift i have planned out for will make up for it. Which reminds me i have to go add some finishing touches.

I was finally done by dinner. "Yay finally! Oh now i just have to go get Y/n." I say out loud as i walk over to the mess hall. I see her sitting with her head down next to Sasha, Connie and Jean. I walk over to her and tap her shoulder. She turns over and i say, "Hey could you follow me for a bit please?" I ask her, she simply nods and follows me to my office. 

"Okay i need you to close your eyes as we walk in" i say as we stand out side my office. "Why are you gonna do another one of those neko experiments?" She asks a bit worried. I laugh a little and shake my head. "No don't worry." She sighs and close her eyes. I wave my hand in her face and make funny faces to see if i could get a reaction to make sure she's not peaking. "Hange whats taking so long?" She asks as I was about to stick my tongue out at her. "Hmm oh nothing give me your hand." I lead her in and sit her down in one of chairs i have in front of my desk. I walk over, grab her gift and place it into her lap as i sit in the chair next to the one shes sitting in. "Okay you can open your eyes now.

Y/n Pov

I open my eyes to find a f/c blanket in my lap. "A blanket?" I ask her. She nods and hums an 'mhm' "I remember you told me your mom had knitted you f/c blankets when you where younger, so when the a titan killed your mom and destroyed your home all of them had been ruined." I feel a tear run down my cheek and Hange noticed so they bring their hands up to wipe it away and cup my cheeks. "So i took up a little lessons from Levi cause apparently he knew how to a knitted you one, so now you can have one to remember me by!" She said cheerfully.

"Oh Hange thank you!" I say as i hug her. "Oh wait i have one more thing to give you." She says as she gets up and walks behind her desk and pulls something out of a drawer. "It's your favorite chocolates i asked Moblit to go out to town and see if he could find any." She sets them in my lap. "Ahh i almost forgot!" She says. "Hange you didn't have to get me anything you know?" I tell her. "Yeah i know but I wanted to but this one isn't a gift it an answer." She says. "Huh what do you mean?" I ask a bit confused. "You know that question you asked me in your letter." She says. I feel blush creep up on my cheeks. 

"So my answer is yes, of course I will be your valentines." She says as she takes the blanket and chocolates off my lap and pulls me up into a hug. "Since i answered your question can you answer mine?" She asks me. I nod. "Okay then instead of being my valentines will you be my girlfriend." I pull away from the hug to look at her in they eye. "Really?" I question. She nods vigorously so i nod vigorously as well which causes her to pull my face up to her and smash our lips together. She pulls me a bit closer as i place my hand on her hips. We pull away after a while and she pulls me to her bedroom which is on the other side of her office.

After another kiss and another, it lead to other things. It's safe to say this was the best valentines day ever.


	3. Jean x reader valentines day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Bontzent :)

Y/n Pov

I was sitting with Hange in their office listening to them talk about some new things they had discovered about titans. A little later Levi walks in which makes Hange stop talking for a second then continue talks. 

"Come on four eyes give her a break you've probably been talking for hours." He says as he walls over to sit next to me. "Fine i won't talk about titans for now, how about valentines day!" She says excitingly. "Valentines day?" Levi questions. "Yeah what are you guys doing for it?" She asks us. "Why would we celebrate a stupid holiday while we're in the middle of hell." Levi says with a sigh. "Oh come on don't tell me you and Erwin don-" She was cut off by Levi smacking his hand across her mouth. My eyes widened and i look at Levi. 

"I never knew you and Erwin had a thing." I say. "Oh come on please everyone knew!" Hange exaggerates. "Shut up four eyes not everybody would know if you knew how to shut up, and you did you know almost everyone in the 104th cadet corps thinks you and that guy Jean are dating." He says in a bored tone. "Where not though." I say to him. 

"Ooh Y/n you should ask him to be your valentines tomorrow!" Hange says as she throws her hands up. "Ha funny, yeah no." I say plainly. "Why not?" She asks with a frown. "Because im his superior what will people think if im actually dating a cadet and I'm a captain." I tell them. "Okay, so what everyone already thinks your dating, i mean you guys are always together, he actually seems to be gentlemen with you, also your the only one who can actually stop him from starting a fight with Eren, I mean it Levi's even tried and he still tried fighting Eren!" Hange says I look aver at levi and he nods. "Just give him a chance and who care about what others say about your relationship, the only thing that matters is that your both happy."

"Okay fine, but if this goes horribly I'm gonna go kill Sawney and Bean!" I say to her. "No not my babies!" She yells. 

(The next morning)

I wake up the next morning and walk over to the mess hall and sit next to Hange, Levi, Erwin and Moblit. "So did you ask him?!" Is the first thing they ask me. "Good morning to you too, and no not yet." I say to her. "Why not? You have to do it before some random girl does." She says as she shakes me. "Hange calm down I'll ask him when breakfast is over." I tell her. She huffs out a 'fine' and starts a conversation with Moblit. 'Where is Jean?' I wonder to myself. I look over to the table he's usually at but don't see him or his other friends. I know for a a fact Sasha would never skip a meal in a million years so i get up to go look for him. 

I see Sasha trying to discreetly go into the mens dorms, "Sasha what do you think you're doing?" I ask her which causes her to freeze where she's standing. "I w-was um c-coming to wake up Connie and Jean so they could come eat yeah!" She says with a big smile on her face. "Really Sasha because your always the first one at the mess hall with or without them so why wait for them and be late?" I question her, she's being very suspicious. "I woke up late today." She says. "Mikasa always wakes you up." I answer right back. "She um woke up late to." She says quickly. "Fine but I expect the three of you to be in the mess hall in five minutes if your not there i will come here and make Levi give you all cleaning punishments." I see her nod her head furiously before walking into the room and closing the door. 

I walk up to the door and hear a bunch on whispering going on. I decided to ignore it and walk back to the mess hall. A couple minutes pass by and only see Connie and Sasha walk in. I wait till breakfast is over to walk over to the both of them and ask them where Jean is. "Hello you two?" I say as the both stop walking and turn around slowly. "Sasha correct me if I'm wrong but I remember telling you i better see the three of you not only two of you right?" I ask her. She slowly nods. "Okay now tell me where is Jean?" I ask her another question. "Um he didn't want to wake up Y/n." She says quietly. "Alright then tell him i want to see him in my office when he wakes up." I tell them and walk away.

'Perfect i can ask him when he comes to my office!" i think to myself

Jeans Pov

I see Sasha and Connie run into the room with worried faces. "What happened?" I ask them. "Y/n want to see you in her office 'when you wake up'" Sasha tells me. "Well she's gotta wait I have to finish making her gift." I tell them as i turn around to keep on working on her gift. "Dude she already seems kinda pissed i think she'll be even more if you take a long time." Connie says a little scared. "Yeah, yeah i know but i have to finish this, so one of you go fetch Mikasa please i need her to come and help me finish." I tell them. "I will!" Sasha chirps. "Okay great, Connie can you go into town and get these chocolates." I say as i hand him a note with the name of Y/n favorite chocolates. "Ohh wait can we trade jobs!" Sasha asks. "No, I don't trust you to not eat the chocolates!" I say to her, which makes her pout.

The both of them walk out of the room to go do what i asked them to do. After a while Sasha walks in with mikasa. She know exactly what to do so she comes and sits next to me to finish helping while Sasha goes back outside to be a look out just incase Y/n or anyone else comes by. Its already past lunch and we're almost done but Connie still hasn't come back with the chocolates. It's starting to make me think i should have trust sasha to do it. After an hour or so connie comes in the room running. "Dude whats wrong, and what took so long?" I ask i see him a trying to catch his breath.

"So went into town and got the chocolates,and as i was coming back I noticed it was really quick so i decided to do a little prank and as i was gonna pull one on Levi I go and open a storage room to hide in but i find Erwin and Levi making out!" He stops talking and takes a big breath. "So you could guess what happens next." He finishes. "Okay did you at least get the chocolates?" I ask him. "Yup." He says as he throws them to me. "Okay great, me and Mikasa finished so i can go and give her the gifts now." I say as I get up and grab both the gifts. "Good luck man." Connie says as he pats my shoulder.

Before walking into Y/ns office I knock on her door. "Name and business?" She asks from the other side. "Its Jean, Sasha and Connie told me you wanted to see me." I say to her. She swings the door open. "Are you kidding me I told them that this morning!" She yells. She pulls me inside her office and i go and sit on a chair in front of her desk. She walks over and sits behind her desk. 

Y/n pov

I walk behind my desk and noticed Jean had something in his hand. "What do you have in your hand?" I ask him. "It's a surprise." He answers. I roll my eyes. "Fine whatever, anyways why the hell did it take you so long coming to my office?" I ask him. "Why didn't you come look for me if you wanted to see me?" He says with a smirk on his face, which makes me scoff. "Because I have other things to do." I tell him. "Okay then I'm here did you need anything else?" He asks. 'Come in Y/n, ask him, but the days almost over" I tell myself. "Oh um n-no I don't." I say. 'Damn it you idiot,' i scold myself. "Okay great, but i have something to say." He says. "Huh, what is it?" I ask.

"Close your eyes." I hear him say. "What." I ask surprised. "Please just trust me." He pleads. "Fine, but if connie and Sasha are behind that door to pull a prank I'll kill you all." I threaten him and I close my eyes. "I promise they're not." I hear him say and i can also hear him get up and walk towards me I think. I feel him twist my chair to the side and him put something in my lap. "Okay open your eyes." He tell me. I open them and gasp as i see him kneeling in front of me with his hands on both armrests of my chair. I look down in my lap and notice a f/c blanket and a box of my favorite chocolates.

"Oh Jean how did you know I loved these chocolates?" I ask him. "I have my sources." He says a bit proudly, it makes me giggle. "Wait why a blanket?" I question. "Well a little birdie with glasses and an obsession with titans told me your mom had knitted you f/c blankets when you where younger. But when titans attack you lost your mom, home, and all your blankets she made you." He says. I feel tears run down my cheek, i bring my hand up to wipe them away but quickly Jean replaces my hands with his and cups my cheeks. "I spent all of last month taking lessons from mikasa, and she ended up helping me finish knitting it today." He says. I couldn't say anything else to him but pull him by his jacket and kiss him. The kiss lasted what felt like an eternity, and we both pull away breathing heavy.

"Wow, um i guess we should head over to the mess hall for dinner now, I'm kinda starving, ya know skipping breakfast and all." He says very flustered. "Oh don't get all shy on me now." I say as i throw my arms over his shoulders. "I bet I can think of a better dinner." I say seductively. With that he rushes to my bedroom and throws me on my bed. 

The night was filled with love and lust. Theres no way i would trade him for anything else in this world!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please request any other stories you guys can think about and thanks for reading :)


	4. Connie x reader Levihans daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of this while in class :)

Y/n Pov

My mom and dad, Levi Ackerman and Hange Zoë, decided to take me to their job for the first time today. They had promised me as soon as I turned eighteen but they had a mission to do so it took a little longer than expected. The first thing my dad did was show me how some of the scouts where cleaning. "Did you even teach them correctly?" I ask him. "They're all to dumb to remember all the steps that I taught them." He responded. "Makes sense anyways I'm gonna go with mom and check out Sawney and Bean." I say as I walk away. I laugh a little when i hear my dad yelling at all the scouts for doing a horrible job.

As I was nearing my moms office I hear someone tell me something. "And what is a pretty lady like you roaming the hall all alone?" I roll my eyes before turning around. "Who might you be?" I ask him. "The names Jean Kirstien, now that i told you my name whats yours?" He says as he grabs my hand and kisses it. I stare at him awkwardly and i see two other people, a girl and a boy, in the corner laughing. I look directly at the two and give them a glare my dad had taught me. Their laugh immediately stop. "Y/n Ackerman." I say plainly, I notice him tense up. "What, cats got your tongue?" I ask him as i take my hand back. I see the two people in the corner run up to us and they immediately start apologizing. "Where so sorry for our stupid friend here!" The girl says. "Yeah he can be such an idiot at time, ya know!" I hear the boy say. 

"Whats all the ruckus!" I hear my mom come out the corner. "Oh Y/n, i see you met Jean, Sasha and Connie." So those are the other twos names. "Yes I have, Jean here was just wondering if i was lost." I say as i turn to my mom. "Okay great want to come greet Sawney and Bean!" She says excitingly. I nod before turning to the trio. "It was nice meeting you three but my mom wants me so goodbye." I say as i wave to them. I noticed the guy who I assume is named Connie blush a bit. I brush it off and walk next to my mom.

Connies Pov

'Oh my gosh she's so beautiful' I think to my self as Sasha scolds Jean. "How could you be so dumb you better hope to god that she doesn't say anything to her parents!" She says. "How was I supposed to know her dad was Captain Levi." He says. "I mean I knew him and Hange where married and had a kid cause she brought it up once rambling but i thought they meant like toddler!" He tells us as where walking outside. "Whats up with you Connie? You should be telling Jean how stupid he is with me." She says to me before having a huge grin on her face.

"Ooh you don't want to say anything cause then I'm going to be calling you stupid for liking her." She says then she bursts out laughing. Jean just punches me in the arm. "Ow man what was that for!" I yell. "I hope she or her parents don't destroy you." He jokes. "Shut up you guys I don't like her." I tell them. "Connies got a crush, Connies got a crush." Sasha chants. 

"Connies got a crush on who?" Eren asks as he walks over to us with Mikasa and armin next to him. "Levi and Hanges Daughter." Jean says laughing with Sasha. "You gotta be some type of idiot to try and get with her." Mikasa says. "Okay first of all Jean is the one who was hitting on her i was just laughing as he failed miserably, second of all I'm not dumb enough to try anything." I say crossing my arms. "Fine we'll talk about this later." Sasha say before talking again. "So you all wanna sneak out today and meet up here at around 11 tonight!" She says. All of them nod. 

"We should invite Ymir and Krista." Mikasa suggests. "Oh yeah and don't forget about Connies girlfriend." Eren teases. "I hate you guys." I tell them sticking my tongue out. "Aww you love us now come on buddy we have to work on your posture if you really wanna get the girl, Jean come on." Sasha says as she pulls my arm. "I don't like her!" I tell the two.

"Yeah, yeah whatever lets go." Jean says.

Y/n Pov

"So Y/n since me and your mom share a room you'll be staying in the extra room she has next to her office." I hear my dad say as i was watching Sawney and Bean. "Why can't i go and sleep in the dorms." I ask. "Because in this rooms its way cleaner and the bed is more comfortable." He says. "So?" I question. "You really want to stay in a room full of girls one who i may add eats and i mean a lot so there's gonna be crumbs all over." He informs me. "Then that gives me a chance to clean it." I tell him. "Then be my guest, oh also if you happen to cross some food don't take it just leave it Sasha will go crazy." My mom warns me. I nod before heading out to find the dorms. I was carrying the pair of pajamas my mom had handed me. 

"Yeah we'd love to go." I hear a cheerful blond chirp as i open the door. "Who's this chick?" A tall girl with brown hair asks as she eyes me up and down. "Ooh Y/n!" I hear a familiar voice call me. "Sasha right?" I ask her. She nods her head and says. "Guys this is Y/n, Y/n Ackerman." She adds as she eyes everyone as some sort of signal. I ignore all the shocked look i get, so I ask Sasha which bed is available. She leads me to one before skipping off to her friends. "We can't go tonight!" I hear her whisper, very loudly i might add. "What come on we just have to wait till she's asleep." The tall brunette says. "Ymir i think we should listen to Sasha." The short blond tell, who i just figured out was Ymir. "Come on look she's already getting into bed." She tells them.

"You know you all are the worst at whispering." I tell them which causes all of the to look over at me as i sit in a bed with a book in my hand. "If you wanted to go you could just go now." I tell them. "It's to early to leave." Ymir says. "Its not i don't know if you guys knew this but the guards do early round on Fridays so they could leave early to spend a bit of time to go back to their families for a while." I explained to them. "Why are you telling us this?" Ymir asks. "Because i know you'll make a hunch of noise waking me up so I'd much rather you guys go now before i go to sleep." I tell them. "Ohh your the best." Sasha says as she runs over to give me a hug. I give her a little pat on the head before she lets go.

(Time skip to where everyone is out side)

Third person pov

"Ooh guy, guys lets play truth or dare!" Sasha suggest. "Alright." "Sure." "Why not." Some of them respond. "Okay I'll go first!" Christa says. "Okay the Christa truth or dare?" Mikasa asks her. "Hm, lets start of easy truth." "Okay, let think for a second... Okay, okay got it, when Ymir says something like 'Im gonna marry you' do you secretly wish it was true?" Mikasa asks which causes Christa to blush hard. She nod shyly with her head lowered a bit. Its then Ymirs turn since they are going in a circle. The circle finally finishes when it's Connies turn. 

"Ooh Connie, truth or dare?" Sasha asks him. "Dare!" He says. "Alright then I dare you go into the kitchen and steal me anything you can find in there." She says with hungry eyes. "Okay easy peasy!" He says as he gets up and walks towards the kitchen.

Y/n Pov

'Gosh i should have listen to my dad those beds suck! My bad feels like I'm carrying a bag of rocks on it.' I say to myself as i walk to where I think my moms extra room is. I think i might have taken a wrong turn because I ended up by the mess hall. I was going to continue trying to find my way around the place till I hear some noise coming from the kitchen. I walk in quietly so they wouldn't notice, and find a certain someone i met earlier.

"You know you shouldn't really be here." I tell him which startles him causing him to turn around quickly. "Oh thank god   
Y/n it's just you." He says sounding relieved. "Why i could always tell my dad you know, not to mention i could tell him about earlier so your friends can join your punishment." I say as i have a bored expression on my face while his faces looks extremely worried. "Thats what i would do if i was a snitch now hurry up and I won't snitch if you can help me get to my moms extra room, which is by her office." I tell him, he immediately relaxes and grabs what he was getting. 

"Tch stupid brats always leaving a mess." Me and Connie hear as we get out of the kitchen. I also hear Connie gasp really loudly, which causes me to smack my hand over his mouth and shove him back into the kitchen. "Who's there!" My dad shouts. "Okay here's the plan you go hide in a cabinet and I'll talk to him." I whisper very quietly in his ear. He nods and goes and quickly gets into a cabinet. "Im giving you till the count of three to get out, one, two...th-" 

"Hey dad!" I say as i pop up from behind the door. "Y/n? What are you doing up?" He asks me. "You where right the beds where horrible, so I went to look for moms room and I kinda got lost." I explain. "Okay and who was with you?" He asks another question. "No one." I say right away. "Y/n you better not be lying." He says raising his voice a bit. "I promise dad, when I realized that this was the kitchen I decided on getting a little snack, come here." I say as i lead him inside the kitchen and show him the thing connie had dropped. "Okay then why didn't you come out right away?" 'Gosh this mans so persistent' i think. "Because i was a bit drowsy and your voice didn't come to mind." I say. 

"Fine I'm gonna go back with your mom, I'll check in you in a bit to make sure your in bed, got it?" He says. "Yes sir." I say which makes him smile a bit. I wait a bit till i see him gone. "Connie you can come out now." I say. Its not till a couple seconds he come up and swoops me up in a hug, i wrap my arm around his neck to make sure I don't fall. "Oh thank you, thank you, I could kiss you!" he says as he puts me down. I makes me widened my eyes and i see his eyes widen as well. "Oh gosh I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, it was stupid of me-" "Do it." I say. "Please don't kill- wait what." He looks at me confused. "I've never had a kiss so do it." I say simply. "I um are you sure." He asks a bit shy. "I mean if you still want to." I started getting flustered. "You know what it's fine just forget i said that, it was probably a spur of the mome-" 

I get cut off with his lips on mine. I was in a small state of shock but then start to kiss him back. I feel his hands wrap around my back and he carries me like he did when he got out of the cabinet. I wrap my legs around his waist and my hands around his neck. He walks over to the nearest counter. I pull back panting and rest my forehead in his. 

"You um wanna go back with to the others with me." He says in a hushed tone. "I can't my dads gonna check on me in a bit." I answer him. "Oh okay." He says a bit disappointed. 'I want to keep on talking to him!' I tell my self. "You know where my moms room is come by when you're all done with everything." I tell him. "Really?" He asks. I look at him in the eyes and nod. "Now care to walk me back before leaving?" I ask him. He puts his hand out for me to grab and leads me to the room. 

"I'll be back as soon as i can." He tells me. "Oh don't worry, i can hardly ever sleep, runs in the family." I joke. "Alright then see ya." He says he turns to walk away but turns back around gives me a quick peck on my lips. He runs back outside as i walk into the room.

"I called it Levi!" I hear my mom yell which makes me jump back. "Yeah you did." My dad says. "What are guys doing here!" I ask them. "You lied." Is all my dad says. "I know and I'm sorry, it's just you were gonna go ballistic and all he was doing was getting food." I explain. "And apparently sticking his tongue down your throat." My dad says which makes me get super flustered. "LEVI!" My mom yells at him and hits his arm. "Anyways we're staying here till your friend come here so we can have a talk." He says. I go over and lay down in the bed thinking of scenarios.

'Well Connies fucked!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please request anything you wanna see :)


	5. Hange head canons:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t know what to write and I haven’t updated in almost a week so here are some Hange head canons :)   
> Also Hanges pronouns will be She/They

When you come home from a long day at work they will take care of you till you fall asleep, like she will make you dinner, bathe you, brush your hair and change you. 

Hange likes to randomly sing at any moment so when you catch her she make you join and the two of you have mini concerts when your alone.

If you ever have a nightmare they will rub your back and kiss your head a lot, and to distract you they will talk about how some of their studies on titans are going.

If you ever get hurt she will baby you till she thinks your fine, even if you don’t really need it. 

During her free time she goes and looks for you and wherever you are they will come up from behind and hug you. 

If the two of you are ever apart for more than a day, when they see you again they will run up to you and carry you twirling you in a circle. 

Sometimes she forgets or doesn’t want to shower so the only way you can get her to shower is to tell her that you will join her.

Instead of picnic dates she will take you to go and try find a titan near the wall so she can teach you more things.

The only reason Hange talks about titans and is interested in them is because the more she knows about them the more they can warn you and their loved about them to keep them safe with the knowledge, and know some of titans weaknesses and abilities. 

Before the two of you started dating she would talk to Levi and Erwin a lot about you, till they encourage them to ask you out.

The two of you have secret ships for the cadets and especially Erwin and Levi, so far your biggest ship is Christa and Ymir!

She will have tickle battles with you :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you guys want more head canons   
> Also request any stories you want me to write please i need a distraction from school


	6. Mikasa headcanons

She will be even more protective over you than she is with Eren.

When she notices you get cold she will wrap her scarf around you the embrace you in a hug.

She teaches you all her fighting skills so if you ever get into a situation where you're in trouble you will be able to protect yourself.

I feel like Mikasa is the type of person to mumble stuff in her sleep so she will probably mumble little things about having to protect you.

She likes being the little spoon after a stressful day.

She likes to give you back rubs or foot rubs if she notices your over working yourself.

She kisses you on the lips before every mission and the two of you exchanged "I love you" to each other before splitting off.

She always holds your hand when she is next to you. 

If she catches someone flirting with you she will glare at them from afar till they notice her and walk away, and if they don't walk away she will go up to the two of you pull you into a kiss in front of them.

When the two of you are alone she like to listen to a bit of music and slow dance with you.

The both of you don't really know how to cook so you guys are always looking up stuff to try and make so when it comes out back you guys just order take out.

In modern times the two of you would go in roblox and bully ten year olds if you guys had nothing else to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request anything you wanna see:)


	7. Ymir x reader Pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ymir can murder my whole family and i would still love yer ( ˘ ³˘)♥︎  
> Thank you for listenting to my ted talk *bow*

Y/n Pov

I was sitting in the mess hall with Connie and Sasha listening to random jokes connie was telling us. "Okay, okay I got another one, What do you call a sleeping dinosaur?" He asks us. "I don't know Connie what do you call a sleeping dinosaur?" Sasha says not very excitingly. "A dino-snore!" Connie bursts out laughing. Me and Sasha stare at each other before starting to laugh with him. Our laughs die down after a bit and Connie speaks up again. 

"Hey Y/n never knew you had a secret admirer." He says wiggling his eyebrows. "What?" I look at him confused. "Yeah, Ymirs been staring at you." He says. "Ooh Y/n, Ymirs got the hots for you!" Sasha teases. "Shut up, it's probably something else I mean she's to busy drooling over Christa notice anyone else." I tell her. "Oh yeah then why is she walking over here." Connie asks. I whip my head back and see that she is. "What the hell!" I over exaggerate.

She comes up to the table and sits next to me and pretty close I might add. "Hello Ymir!" Sasha chirps. I notice she's about to say hi as well but Connie cuts her off. "And goodbye, me and Sasha have to plan our new prank on Jean!" He says as he pulls Sasha with me and before leaving the mess hall he throws me a thumbs up. 

"So did you need any?" I ask her. She looks at me for a second before looking down. "Okay so heres the thing I was wondering if you ever maybe wanna go on a date?" She asks. I stare at her in shock for a bit. "You're kidding right?" I say not believe she would want to go out with me. "No, I really wanna go out with you!" She says. I still don't believe her. "Do you need me to get Christa jealous or something cause if that's it just tell me!?" I look at her in the eye raising my eyebrows. "No it's not for that." She says. "Come on it'll be easier if you just admit it." I say because i know for a fact that she only has eyes for Christa. 

"If that was the reason would you still help me?" She asks looking at me. I knew it, she would never date me sure it hurt but whatever. "Yes, now how can i help?" I say as we both get up and walk to the dorms. "I guess you just act like my girlfriend and be all lovey and stuff like that?" She says kind of confused. "Have you ever dated anyone like before joining the survey corps?" I ask her. She shakes her head as we walk into the room and we both walk over to my bed. Everyone stares at us since Ymir is usually seen walking to Christa as soon as she walks in. 

"I think its best we continue this conversation in private tomorrow morning." I say since I don't like all the stares we where getting. Ymir nods before walking towards her bed. I look over to Christa and notice she was a bit upset and it's most likely that Ymir hadn't talked to her tonight. I guess Ymirs plan is working already!

ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ

When I get up I'm immediately dragged out of the room by Ymir. She takes me to some random spot that I've never been to and sits me down. "Ymir what the hell I'm still in my pajamas!" I yell. "Shut up no one has to know where here." She says as she pulls a chair to sit across from me. "Why?" I ask. "So no one can hear we're gonna discuss obviously." She says making me remember what she had asked me last night. "Ohh got it." I say smiling a bit. "Wait but whats there to discuss i just have to act like your girlfriend, hold your hand, give you kisses and you ave to smother me like you do with Christa, then Christa will get jealous, she asks you out, ya smooch and there you go happy couple." I say leaning back in my chair. 

"Oh yeah i guess." She says a bit embarrassed. "Okay well then lets go and get ready for the day." I say getting up. As I'm about to exit Ymir grabs my wrist and pulls me into a kiss. Her lips felt amazing against mine I feel her tongue slide across my   
lips which makes me pull back not wanting to get attached to her. "I um... what was that for." I ask scratching the back of my head. 

"Just so when we kiss in front of people it looks like we've done it before." She explains. "Oh yeah right!" I say before walking out ask quick as i could. When we enter the mess hall she grabs my hand and walks up to the table Christa was sitting at. There where some whispers going around and some stares, which made me uncomfortable which Ymir noticed so she grabbed me closer and walked to the table quicker.

"Hey guys!" Christa greets us. I notice her looking at how Ymirs got her arm wrapped around me. "Hey Christa you wanna hang out with me and Y/n today?" Ymir asks her. She looks at Ymir to nod her a yes but noticed that she wasn't looking at her, Ymir was looking down at me. She tells us yes before getting up to walk outside. 

"You think it worked!" She asks me very excited. "Yes I do." I say appily, but it actually hurts to see that she was happy that Christa was jealous of the two of us. 'I should have never agree to this it was so dumb' i tell myself. "Come on we have to go find her." She says as she gets up and holds her hand out to me. I think about it before grabbing her hand, i was going to till I realized I still hadn't eaten. "You can go I'm gonna go with Connie and Sasha to eat I'm still hungry." I say as I'm about to get up. "Wait I'll go with you so no one suspects anything." She says as she follows me.

We walked to the table and sat down, with Connie and Sasha staring at the both of us. Ymir had stayed for a while till she got bored and decided to go back with Christa. I look up to see Sasha and Connie smiling like children at a candy store. "What are you idiots smiling at." I ask them a bit annoyed. "I told you Ymirs got the hots for you." Sasha says and she and Connie wiggle their eyebrows. "No she doesn't." I say. "Okay then i guess me and Connie are blind because we both saw when she hugged you and was holding your hand." Sasha say as Connie nods. "Look she doesn't like me I'm only telling you guys this so you don't harass her when she starts dating Christa but, we're only dating to get Christa jealous enough to ask her out." I tell them. I see Connie and Sashas jaws drop.

"That bitch!" Connie yells. "Connie calm down." I tell him. "Fine but don't get to attached and if she hurts you in any way I will do endless pranks on her, right Sasha?" She turns to look at her. She nods her head quickly. "Thank you guys now let's not talk about her i want to eat." I say as i grab the piece of bread that was on my plate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request anything you wanna see:)


	8. Ymir x reader pt.2

After breakfast I walk over to find Ymir and see her and Christa sitting under a tree. "Guys!" I greet the both of the . Christa waves at me and Ymir say. "Hey babe!" She hold her arms out so I assume it's for me to go sit on her lap which I was right she pulled me in immediately. The two started talking about something but i was to busy thinking how good it felt to be held by Ymir. I knew this was only fake and would only be temporary but it felt nice being like this. 

"Hey Y/n wanna come walk around with me I wanna stretch out my legs." Ymir asks me as she kisses my cheek. I nod and get out of her lap and hold my hand out for her to grab. I see Christa glare at the two of us in the corner of my eye. "Bye Christa we'll see you later." Ymir waves at her before she pull me next to her and starts walking. 

"Well you plans going great!" I say since it was a bit awkward while we where walking. "I know she glares at you any chance she get, by the end of the week I'm sure she'll ask me out." She says proudly. "I don't understand why you don't ask her out yourself?" I tell her. "Because i want her to want me I know she likes me but she has to admit to herself." She says. "That doesn't make much sense but whatever makes you happy i guess." I say as i pat her back. We get to the same room she had pulled me into this morning. 

"Wanna just hang out here for a bit?" She asks me a bit shy. This is the first time I've seen her like this. She sits on a couch that was there a opens her arms like she did when we where with Christa. I walk over and get myself comfortable in her arms. "I thought we only did these things when we where in front of people, not that I'm complaining just wanna know." "It's whatever really I mean does it really matter you still kind of are my girlfriend right?" She explains. "Yeah i guess." I say before laying my head on her chest. 

I don't want these moments to end I like being like this with her but once she asks out Christa its all gonna end and I'm going to be alone again. Well i still have Sasha and Connie to love me so i guess I'll be okay.

Ymirs Pov

After a while of sitting in silence with Y/n on my lap I look down at her and noticed she fell asleep. She looks so peaceful i think to myself. I brush out a piece of her hair that was on her face and lean down to kiss her forehead. I still couldn't believe she had agreed to do this with me I mean she gets nothing in return but getting dumped in the end. I feel bad for her I kind of regret asking her she's to kind for this, but we can't stop now Christa thinks we're dating already. I'll make it up to her in the end. That was my last thought before falling asleep

I wake up later to someone shaking my shoulder. "Hmm what is it." I look up to see Christa was the one shaking us. "Come on they're doing dorm check to make sure we're in bed so i came looking for the two of you since you weren't in bed." She tells me, Y/n is still asleep. "What time is it?" I ask her. "It's already 11:30!" She says. "Oh shit." I start shaking Y/n to wake her up, she mumbles something about letting her sleep more. "Come on we just have to get you to bed and you can sleep all you want." I whisper to her. She still wasn't waking up so I decided on caring her to the room. As we're walking I hear Christa ask something to me. 

"Why did you start dating Y/n, you've never showed any interest in her?" I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know, she's just really nice, pretty, funny, and great to be around." I tell her, she mumbles something under her breath. "What was that?" I ask, she shakes her head and opens the door to let me walk in with Y/n and place her on the bed. I give her a kiss on the cheek before going to lay down in my bed.

(A week time skip :)

Its been a week and each day I notice Christa getting more and more irritated that Y/n is always with me, and during this week I'm going to be honest me and Y/n have gotten a bit closer and I really do enjoy those little moments we have alone, and don't have to fake it in front of people. Currently me and Y/n are sitting in the room I had dragged her in a week ago, it's turned into our hang out spot, she sits on top of me while i hold her. 

"How do you never get annoyed of them thought?" "Oh come on their not that bad they're really funny and it's nice to hang around." She tell me. "Yeah but do they ever get on your nerves?" I question. "Okay maybe a little when Connie makes a bunch of jokes but besides that they're cool." She says. "Also I've known them since before joining the survey corps well i knew Sasha before joining we met Connie here. They're really my only friends." She tells me looking down at her hands.

"Hey what about me?" I ask faking a pout. "I mean I guess but what's gonna happen when you start dating Christa?" "What do you mean?" I look at her confused. "Well do you think people are really gonna think that I was okay with my girlfriend dumping me for her best friend, they're gonna know we faked it and we didn't mean anything to each other." She says as she starts to crawl out of my lap, she sits on the other end of the couch.

"Hey who said you don't mean anything to me?" I ask her. She just sits there trying to avoid having to look at my face. I was about to speak up again but the door opens, I know it's Christa since she's the only one who knows about this room. "Hey Ymir can you come here for a second?" She asks me. I wanted to say no and stay here to fix what just happened with Y/n but I felt like she might want to be alone so i get up and before leaving I give her a small kiss. 

Christa leads me to the tree we always sit at and motioned for me to sit next to her. "So what did you need?" I look over to her a notice she was playing with her hair. "So I know you're dating Y/n, but I just wanted to tell you that I want to be with you too!" She says quickly before kissing me. For some reason I didn't kiss back all I could think about was how much I wanted Y/ n to be confessing to me. Christa pulls away blush a lot, and what I don't understand is why I'm not as excited as I thought I would be. 

"Ymir please say something." She says looking away. I think for a bit, I wanted this but I feel nothing like when me and Y/n kisses me sure they weren't real but I wanted them to be. "Listen Christa you're really nice and all but I can't do that to Y/n we just started dating not that long ago and-" "I get it, I'm sorry can we still be friends please, you're my best friend." She says with pleading eyes. "Of course!" I say before pulling her into a hug. 

"Great, Thank you now I'm assuming you want to go and find Y/n?" She says as we pull away from the hug. I remember how I left Y/n think that things where going to be weird if me and Christa ever got together. I get up and rush over to the room I left her in and see her laying down on the couch. She gets up once she notices my presence. 

"So what did Christa want?" She asks smiling. "She asked me out!" I say pretending to be thrilled and with that I see her smile drop. "Oh well why are you here?" She says looking down. "Because I said no!" I say clearly. Her head snaps up and her face is filled with confusion "WHAT! ARE YOU AN IDIOT!" She yells at me. "Why would you do that! Wasn't that the plan?!" She yells again. "Yes but it changed." I say as I walked over to her and hold her hands. 

"What do you mean it change?" She looks at me suspiciously. "I mean when she kissed me it didn't feel right, but then I realized that when I kissed you it would feel amazing." I says sincerely. "I swear to god Ymir if you're lying I won't stop Connie from telling you dad jokes and the continuous pranks!" She says as she looks into my eyes. "I promise you." And with that she pulls me down into a kiss and wraps her arms around my neck. As we pull away the both of us are have huge smiles on our faces. 

"See that felt right." Is say making her laugh. "Hey did you know when we first started this Sasha teased me and said 'See I told you Ymirs got the hots for you' She says which makes me laugh loudly. "Well I mean she's not wrong I say befor leaning in to kiss her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request anything you wanna see:)


	9. Connie Headcanons

Connie and you both like to have tiny little matching drawings on yourself, it will either be a heart, each others names, doodles the other one did on the other, or something random that Sasha decides.

He hardly expresses his feelings to show you he loves you but every once and a while he will tell you how much he does love you.

You like to touch his head a lot when his hair starts to grow a bit so when you start touching it he will rest his head on your lap.

The two of you race to see who's the first to the mess hall, sometimes Jean or Sasha join but if they don't they will be the person to determine who would win.

The two of you love to pull pranks on Jean with Sasha, but then the three of you end up running away from Levi in the end because of the mess you made.

Connie love giving and receiving forehead kisses.

He likes giving you piggy back rides or any time he get to carry you.

I feel like he would get jealous whenever he sees anyone to close to you so if they touched you in any way he didn't like he would go up to them and punch them and carry you out like nothing happened. 

When you guys see each other after not seeing each other for a while he will attack you in kisses when the two of you guys meet again. 

When he first met you he couldn't get one sentence out since he was so flustered by you. 

Connie loves to share his food with you so when Sasha sees this she pretended to cry and the two of you obviously knew she was faking it but played along so when Connie would give you his food you would hand feed it to Sasha like she was your guys daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request anything you wanna:)


	10. Armin headcanons

He will read you books while you lay your head in his lap.

You love to hear him ramble about how when the titans are defeated he will take you to explore the world.

He talks to mikasa and Eren about you most of the time.

He likes baking so the two of you will back cakes, muffins or whatever the two of you crave. (Modern hc)

On anniversary dates he will get you your favorite flowers and make sure you’re well taken care of that day by making you to your favorite foods, reading to you, massaging you and reminding you how much he loves you.

Before every mission he makes you pinky swear you will try your best and come back safely.

Every once in a while you will go to a local book store and find books you think he’ll like. (Modern hc)

If armin ever leaves before you he will lay out some clothes for you and some breakfast he made quickly and if it’s the other way around you will do the same thing. (Modern hc)

The two of you go on walks by the beach it doesn’t matter what time it is the two of you just enjoy spending time together. (Modern hc)

The two of you binge watch shows or movies together on your days off. (Modern hc)

He loves dancing with you at random moments it ends up with the two of you cuddling on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request anything you wanna see:)


	11. Annie x reader Modern Au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first angst so sorry if its bad ;-;

Y/n Pov

Annie Leonhart the two of us worked together at a police station and she had caught my eye since the two of us worked our first case together. She usually works alone but your guy's chief make you work together since the two of you are his best cops. You liked Annie and wanted to ask her out one day but each time you tried asking her to hang out after work she always came up with an excuse.

"Hey Annie!" I said as I went up to sit next to her while she was eating. "Y/n, what do you want?" She said in a cold tone. "I wanted to know if maybe you wanted to get drinks after work today." I ask nervously. "Can't I have extra paperwork to do today." She said. I knew this was just another excuse she never had extra paperwork but I let it slide again. I got up from my seat without saying goodbye and walked towards Mikasa, Eren , and Armin.

"Hey Y/n!" Armin greeted me. I waved at the three of them and sat down next to them. "So did Annie finally accept your invitation to go out?" Eren teases. "No why do you think I'm here." I say. I hear Mikasa fake a gasp and say. "I'm hurt you only come to us when your crush rejects you!" "Yeah i guess." I joke. Eren and Armin laugh a little while Mikasa just smiles a wraps an arm around my shoulder. 

"Hey guys." Jean says as he comes up to us. We all wave at him. "Boss wants to see the four of you, I think your getting assigned to the new drug case that just came up." He says. "Ohh that's awesome I haven't had any action in that field for a while." Eren says excitingly. The four of us walk away and in the corner of my eye I can see Annie staring at us. I brush it off and continue walking. 

Annies Pov

I knew Y/n wanted to ask me out but I knew if she ever knew how I actually was she would never want to be with me. I suck at being in relationships I always ruin them it's either I don't show as much affection as they wished or I get caught up in work. I'd rather spare her the time and not ruin the bond we have now. If I was any good in relationships I would go out with her so when i see Mikasa wrap her arm around Y/n it makes me want to go up to her and punch her right in the face. 

"Annie, how's it going?" I hear Riener call out. I ignored him and continued to eat. "I saw Y/n walk up to you she ask you out yet?" He asks me. I stay quiet for a bit till he keeps in bugging me. "Oh my gosh shut up, she did!" "Okay great did you say yes?" He asks. "No." I say plainly. "Why not?" "Because you and I both know I don't have time for a relationship." I tell him. "Yeah well do you think Y/n does? She's a cop to remember she'll be understanding more than anyone from your previous relationships." He tells me.

"Yeah whatever still no." I say. He huffs out a breath and finally decides to change the subject.

Y/n pov

"This case is gonna be a pain in the ass!" I over exaggerate as i look over a bunch of paperwork from the case. "Come on it'll be fine with the four of us on this case it will be a breeze." Armin says trying to cheer me up. "Yeah i guess." I say as i throw the paperwork on my desk. 

(Time skip cause I dont really know what it's like to work a drug case obviously ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"Are you kidding me two months! Two months and still nothing!" I yell. "This guys like a mole he'll be in one spot then immediately drop that spot and go to a new one." Mikasa says. "I'm gonna go outside to get some air, I'll be back." I say and walk out of the room. 

I go to a bench outside of the precinct and sit down. A couple minutes pass by and I see Annie walk out and sit next to me. "Hey Y/n." She says. I simply waved I was a little to shocked at the fact she's finally came up to me and is talking to me. "Hows the case going?" She asks trying to start a conversation. "Horrible, it's been two months and we can't find a thing about this guy." I say as I run my hand through my hair. "You'll crack the case soon, I know you will your one of the top officer in this precinct don't beat yourself up about it." She says as she pats my back which make me blush a bit. "Thanks." I say.

"Hey look I know you've been trying to ask me out for quite a while." Annie says trying to get straight to the point. My eyes open wide and i start to deny the fact that I have. "Hey I know your lying, and I came to tell you I'll try and I'm finally taking up for offer to go out to get drinks after work tonight." She say. I stare at her as my mouth hangs open. "Close your mouth you don't want a fly getting in there do you?" She says and she holds my chin and closes my mouth. 

"Meet me at the bar across the street at 8 tonight." Is all she says before walking back inside. I stay still till my mouth curls up into a smile. 'IM FINALLY GOING ON A DATE WITH ANNIE LEONHART!' I say in my head. I walk back into the room Eren, Armin and Mikasa where in and they all stare at me when they see a huge smile on my face.

"Whats got you so happy?" Armin asks. "You won't believe it Annie finally said yes to going out with me!" I say as jump a little. "Took her long enough." Eren says. "Nothing can make this day better." I say as i walk over back my desk. "Well i think I can." Mikasa says as her eyes widen on her computer screen. "What do you mean." I walk over to her desk and see she got photos sent by someone anonymous. They where photos of the guy we've been trying to catch. Eren and Armin walk over as well and both their eyes open wide. "Holy shit!" Eren yells. 

"Here run the photos to check the location." Mikasa says as she sends them to Armin. "It by National city you know by that one restaurant we go to order take out." He says. "Its in a basement of some abandoned apartment complex." "We can go tonight!" Eren suggests. "Tonight? I have to meet Annie tonight." I say. "Postpone it this is more important." He says. I think for a second before nodding my head. I send her a quick text and she responds with an 'ok'. 

(Time skip brought to you by my laziness (ง'̀-'́)ง)

"Here hand the vests down." I say. We had a back up team and some extra people with us including Annie since the chief wanted the best to take this guy down. "One more vest please." I ask for myself. "Um there are no more." The officer says. "What do you mean there's no more." Annie says as she walks up next to me. "We're having a shortage the chief ordered as many as he could with the budget." The officer says before walking the other way. 

I turn to look at Annie and see her taking off her vest. "Here." She hands it to me, i push it back to her and shake my head. "I can't take it you need it." I say. "Just take it its fine." She says and I shake my head again. "Take the stupid vest Y/n!" She yells a bit. "No, I promise I'll be careful and make sure to not get into any crossfire." I tell her. "Gosh your stubborn. Fine but you better make it back for our date." She says. I smile and nod before walking to the van that would take us to his hideout. 

"Alright me Armin, Mikasa and some back up will go on one side, Eren, Annie, Jean and some backup as well will enter from the other side." I tell everyone. They all nod before we split off. I give one officer a signal and he gives it to someone on the other side to let them know to start entering.

As soon as we get in people start shooting every where. I see the guy we've been trying to get being escorted out of the building with multiple bodyguards. Me and Mikasa trail after them before I started to feel numb. I fall down with Mikasa running over to me and and lifting my head. "Y/n come on don't close your eyes okay, you gotta stay awake for me." She says as tears start to form. "Mi-Mikasa that hurt like a bitch." I say, which makes her laugh for a second. "I know it did, this is gonna be a little loud okay." She says to which i nod. "ANNIE, ANNIE COME HERE!" "Oh you where right that was loud." I say. I heard Annie walk over to the two of us and she gasps and stands where she was. "I need you to stay with her and make sure she doesn't close her eyes i need to follow them." Annie quickly replaces Mikasa and holds me. 

"Hey Annie." I say. "Your such an idiot." She says I look at her eyes and see she's crying. "Oh Annie, I never knew you could cry." I joke. "Stop it Y/n, nows not the time to joke you need to save your energy." She says. "Annie I'm loosing a lot of blood I highly doubt I'll make it." I say and i see her shake her head. "No your going to make it and we're gonna go on our date and finally be together." She says which make her cry even more. "F-finally be together?" She nods her head and holds one of my hand. 

"Kiss me please?" I ask. "I'll give you a kiss after our date." She says. "Annie p-please." I beg her. "I know you think I'm going to make it but I'm not so please just this once kiss me." She looks down at me and i reach my hand up to wipe her tears. She leans in a bit closer and finally closes the gap between our lips. I can taste her tears a bit but I didn't care as long as i was able to kiss her even if it was just this once. "I'm going to miss you." I tell her as we pull away. "Yeah me too, me too." She says. "Im gonna take a tiny nap now okay." I say closing my eyes. "Okay, you take a nap, Im going to be right here."

And with that you take your last couple of breaths and once Mikasa comes back she was going to tell you the good news she caught him, she saw Annie crying over your dead body. "She was so excited to go on that date with you." Mikasa says as she walks over to your body. Annie looks up at her and Mikasa can see her red eyes. "Really it made her whole day." She says as she moves some hair out of your face. Once Armin and Eren are done with the other people they both come up and kneel down to your body. "Hey Annie come sit with us tomorrow." Armin says to her. She nods before grabbing your hand and kissing it.


	12. Pieck x reader

Piecks Pov

We where currently on a field trip at Shiganshina High School and the worst part is that it was a sunday. Something about our school wanting the seniors to get along with their seniors since there had been a year long disagreement between our school. There had been pranks vandalism and sometimes we would egg each others houses. And it was all because me and my best friend Y/n took the air out of all the footballs at least years game. Apparently it was to see which school was the best but then our schools team captain Reiner blamed Shiganshinas team captain Eren on deflating the balls. Me and Y/n laugh about it all the time a new prank comes up. Recently me and her egged a statue they had outside of their school.

"Alright everybody remember those schedules we gave you when we began the field trip? Well those are your guy's schedule for the rest of the week, you will be attending this school so you can all learn to get along!" Our principal announces as we all stepped outside of the school. A bunch of groans and booing can be heard among the students. I turn to look at Y/n with a smile on her face. 

"Whats got you all happy?" I ask her, she turns and holds my shoulder. "You know how many pranks are gonna happen this week, ohh i can finally meet Connie Springer he always has the best pranks!" She says shaking me. "Ohh we gotta tag the football field here, we can get Porco, Riener and Yelena to help us!" I say. She nods her head vigorously and kisses my forehead. "Ugh I love you and your big brain." She says and I try hard not to blush at the fact she had just kissed my forehead and said 'I love you.' 

After the principal had dismissed us and let us go home Y/n walked with me and as we walked I held her hand. I tend to get a bit clingy but she doesn't mind. "Hey didn't Annie transfer to this school?" Y/n asks me as we turn a corner. "Yeah I think she did." I say. "Maybe we'll have a couple classes with her! It was always fun to bug her." Y/n says laughing.

Once we got to my house Y/n asked me if she could stay the night. I said yes of course since I always ended up cuddling with her and I loved when that happened. Me and her went up to my room and waited till my mom called us down for dinner. After dinner I showered once we got up stairs and when i was done Y/n showered. When she came out the shower and walked to my drawers to grab some of my clothes I could help but stare at her. I always had feelings for her but never did anything about them since we had been friends since 6th grade. She came to lay down and after a while of being on our phones we fell asleep

When my alarm went of I noticed i was on top of Y/n and she was holding me in her arms. I slipped out of them and got dressed quickly before waking up Y/n. Once she came downstairs my mom had already set up some breakfast. While we where eating Y/n was starting to plan a couple of pranks she could through out the week. We done eating so we both went on our way and walked to Shinganshina.

Y/n Pov

When me and Pieck enter the school the first thing we saw was that the statue we had egged not that long ago was now covered in toilet paper. I assumed that this was Yelenas doing since she was most likely to make the first move. "Come on lets go find Riener and the others." Pieck says as she loops her arm around mine. I was going to miss walking like this with her since we do it between periods all the time when we had the same classes but this time we only had our last class together. 

"Hey guys!" Porco greets us. Me and Pieck both wave at him. "So Yelena was that you who covered the statue?" I ask her. "Duh, obviously." She say flicking my forehead. "Hey!" I say smacking her shoulder since she was to tall for me to flick her forehead. "Y/n who do you have for first period?" Riener asks me. "I got some teacher named Ms. Zoë." I say. "Oh me too!" Porco cheers. "Same." Yelena says. I ask Riener is he's got her as well and he nods his head. 

"Aww that means my piecky won't have anyone to sit with!" I say hugging her waist. "I'll be fine I'm pretty sure I'll know someone." She says running her fingers through my hair. We hear the bell ring and I hug Pieck one more time before splitting off. As i walk into the class room I see the blond I've been meaning to see. I walk over and sit next to her. "Aww its the female titan!" I say to bug her, it used to be her nickname everyone called her. "Ugh and here I was hoping I would have to see your face at all this week." She says as she fakes a smile. "Aw you love me." I say and ruffle her hair. Ms. Zoë had walked in at told the kids from my school to sit wherever they wanted to since she didn't bring extra seats. 

We went on with our day and I had actually made a new friend her name was Mikasa Ackerman. She was a bit like Annie and wouldn't talk to many people and I even told her she should date her which just made her blush like crazy. After our first three periods we went onto lunch and I was searching for Pieck in the crowd of students. I see her across the cafeteria looking for someone who I assumed was me and when she met my eyes she had stopped searching.

We walked to each other and went to grab some food before I lead her to a table that had Mikasa at since she invited me to sit with her. At the table was Mikasa, Eren Yeager who I knew as the football captain at this school, some blond dude, a girl munching on a bunch of food, another guy who looked like a horse and started to try and flirt with Pieck which I quickly pulled her to my side, and finally Connie springer who I had seen pull a bunch of pranks at my school. I said hi to all of them before sitting down. 

We all got along pretty well and had ignored the fact of what happened last year. They where all pretty cool and my school noticed it as well, a bunch of us actually where interacting with each other. After lunch I realized I had the rest of my classes with Mikasa so I asked her to walk me to them, she said yes and I noticed that Pieck had glared at Mikasa for the rest of lunch. When lunch ended I gave Pieck a quick hug before leaving her with Yelena since they had the same class. We walked into our class with the teacher who happened to be Mr. Ackerman. Turns out he's Mikasas cousin.

"So you and Pieck huh!" Mikasa says as we sit down. "What, no where just friends who innocently flirt with each other." I say with a closed eyed smile. "Yeah well it looks like she wants more than innocent flirting." She says. I liked Pieck but since I would never say anything I went with flirting with her. "Shut up no she doesn't, anyways what about you and Annie?" I say which makes Mikasa blush again. Before I could speak again Mr. Ackerman starts his lesson.

By sixth period I had convinced Mikasa to try and ask Annie out so I rushed to try and find Pieck in the halls. When I see her I link our arms together and start walking the direction Mikasa had told me. "You have to help me try and get Mikasa and Annie together!" I say as we are walking to class. "They like each other." She asks and I nod my head. "Well Mikasa likes Annie and Im pretty sure Annie does to because she was starting at her while we where in English!" I say as we enter our class. We walk to a table and sit with Mikasa.

This was an art class so we had plenty of time to plan out everything. By the end of class it was decided Mikasa would ask her out at the bomb fire connie had organized for the end of the week. Throughout the week me, Pieck and a couple of Mikasas friends would purposely put Annie and her in situations that would make them interact. When the bomb fire came on Friday I had given Mikasa some words of encouragement before sending her off to ask Annie out. Me and Pieck sat on the sand and watched as the magic happened.

"Aww i wish I had someone like they have each other." Pieck said as she saw them kiss. "I mean." I joked and bit my lip and started rubbing my chin. We both started laughing before it stopped when Pieck grabbed my chin and smashed our lips together. I kissed back immediately and moved my hand to grab her hip. I felt her move to sit on my lap so I help her by pulling her towards me. As we pull away I give her a couple of tiny kisses around her face.

"Wow, that was amazing!" I say. "I thought you would have pushed me away." I hear her say. "Never I love you to much to push you away." I lean up and kiss her forehead. "Really remember that time you didn't talk to me for a week when I spoiled one episode of Ouran high school host club!" She reminds me. "It was what gave me serotonin at the time and you ruined one episode." I defend myself. She giggles a little bit and say. "So... since we basically just made out will you be my girlfriend?" She asks and grabs my hand to kiss it.

"Of course!" I say hugging her. "Yess now we can go on double dates!" I hear Mikasa cheer. Me and Pieck both turn to her and laugh. "Not a chance." Annie says plainly. "Aww come on." Mikasa say. Annie whispers something in her ear which makes Mikasa blush and nod her head. "What did she say you?" I ask. "Oh its between me and my girlfriend." Annie says. "Ahh you little shit come here!" I yell before taking Pieck off my lap and getting up to chase Annie. Pieck and Mikasa sit back and watch as I chase Annie across the beach.


	13. Niccolo x Eldian!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by someone on my wattpad.

Y/n Pov

"Y/NNN!" I hear Sasha yell while she's running towards me and jumps into my arms causing me to walk back a little. "You won't believe what just happened!" She says as she gets out of my arms and try's to stand straight. "What?!" I ask worried. "There where a couple marleyan soldiers trying to sneak into Paradis and when we captured them turns out one of the was a chef! AND HE IS A GOD!!" She explains to me. I look at Sasha and it looks like she wants to start drooling over the thought of the food. 

"Well are you going to stand there drooling over food or are you gonna take me to it?" I ask her and with that she drags me by arm and takes me to where they where currently set up. I see Jean, connie, Mikasa and Armin around a table. I also see the man who I presume is the chef Sasha was talking about and some random woman. I walk over next to Mikasa and see food I've never seen before. 

"What is this?" I ask the two people. "This is seafood! And it was made by Niccolo here, he was a soldier and chef over at Marley." The women answers. "Oh well thank you for the food." I thank the both of them. I see Niccolo grumble and whisper things under his breath and the woman simply smiles. I turn to look at Sasha already ravishing the food and turn to Jean and Connie who soon start doing the same. I take a bite of the food and as soon as it hits my tase buds I begin to stuff my mouth.

"Hey you pig's your not supposed to eat like that!" Niccolo screams at us. "I'm sorry its just so amazing!" Sasha gushes and continues to take multiple bites out of the food. Once everyone was done eating they head inside to a building we had been staying at. I stay back and decide to help Niccolo out with the dishes we had left out. I grab a couple of them and some cup to take to a bin they had. 

"What are you still doing here?" He asks me. "Im helping you." I say and continue to grab plates. He walks over to me and snatches the plates out of my hand and yells. "I don't need help from an Eldian!" He turns back at me when he puts the plates in the bin and I look at him with a mad expression on my face and he does the same. We stay like that for a second before i say. "Yeah well that's to bad! Cause guess what you're getting help from one!" And i continue to pick plates up. Once all the plates where put in the bin Niccolo quickly picks it up and walks towards the kitchen inside the building.

I let out a huff before going to find my friends inside.

Niccolos Pov

I went and put the bin in the kitchen before heading up to the quarters they had the rest of the captive Marleyans. That stupid Eldian helped me like she cared, I know she didn't she just felt like she had to. I push her away from my mind and go up to rest a bit before having to get up again and make them dinner. Goodness they eat a lot, especially that Sasha girl. 

The next morning I get up early to make a couple of the scouts breakfast. After breakfast the same thing as yesterday happens again. That girl, Y/n was her name I think? She helps me again and I tell her to go away again but she doesn't. Once we're done putting the dishes away she doesn't leave. 

"You can leave now I have no need to talk to you." I say to her with an annoyed tone. "I know, but I want to get to know you." She say smiling and following me around the kitchen as I tidy up. "Yeah well I don't." "To bad your gonna know me, anyways your foods really good!" She tells me. "Where did you learn to cook?" She asks me. I ignore her and don't answer back. "Okay fine, do you have any siblings or family? I don't if you wanted to know." "Like I said earlier I didn't." I tell her and walk out of the kitchen to head back to the room i was assigned. 

She follows me till she realizes where I'm heading and stops. "Okay then I'll see you later!" She yells before I see her skip off to her friends. I scoff and walk into the room.

For lunch today I made them fish tacos which they had never had. Y/n and Sasha went crazy over them. (Sorry if you don't actually like fish tacos pretend its something else.) Once they where done eating Y/n helped once again but instead of following me around once she was done she sat on a counter and started complimenting me instead. "You know your cooking makes Sasha very happy. She loves your food a lot, and might I add I think everyone does." She says and giggles a little. 

He little laugh made me pause for a second before I continue to put stuff away. "Can you make those lobsters you made when we first met? Those where amazing!" She says with a smile. "I don't choose what I make it's whatever I get supplied." I say and I look over to see her smile drop to a frown, which looked a bit cute seeing her pout. "Man do you know if they're ever gonna supply you with lobster?" She asks me and I shake my head. I start to head out of the kitchen without telling her and head to my assigned room 

(Week time skip cause im to lazy to write out every meal 🥴)

Its been a week and Y/n wouldn't leave me alone yet, she would come up after every meal and help me, after helping she would ask questions which I've only answered a couple of and when I answered them it was funny to see her do a little victory cheer. One day Y/n had to go on a mission she was gone for three days. I thought it would have been a relief that she wouldn't bother me all the time now, but if I was being honest I kinda missed having her come up to me after every meal. She was on my mind most of the time before falling asleep but I didn't think much if it. 

One night after dinner Y/n had been dragged out of the dining area by Sasha and without the little extra help I had been used to I got tired. There was a tiny table in the kitchen so I went and sat down to put my head down for a second. I stayed like that for a bit till I drifted off to a nap. I don't know how long that nap was but I had woken up a bit when I heard the door open. My first instinct was to get up immediately since it might be a guard but then I hear a familiar voice ring through my ears. 

"Niccolo?" I hear Y/n call out as she opened the door. "Oh you feel asleep." She says laughing a bit. "Should I wake you up?" I hear her ask herself. "Yeh wouldn't want him to get into trouble for sleeping here." She says as she walks over to me and starts to shake my shoulders. "Niccolo come on wake up." She says. I get and see a smile on her face as usual. 

"Hey come on you need to get to your room." She tells me. She puts her hand out for me to grab which I hesitate on grabbing but soon grab it. She lead me out of the kitchen and takes me the way to the room I was staying in. She already knew the way since she would walk with me after helping me. "Alright here we are." She says opening the door. "Oh and sorry for bot helping you tonight Sasha wanted to talk to me about something." She says. "It's fine I enjoyed the silence." I lie which makes her gasp and hit my shoulder. 

"Alright then goodnight Niccolo." She says as she leans in and gives me a kiss in my cheek. I quickly leave her outside and rush into the room closing the door behind me. I feel heat rise up to my cheeks and turn them pink. I should be mad that an Eldian just kissed my cheek, I should feel disgusted. I feel everything but that though, it felt like I wanted it to happen again except next time on my lips. It took a while for me to come to a realization. 

'Oh crap! I've fallen in love with the enemy.' I think to myself.

In the morning I was met with something I had least expected. Y/n was standing in the middle of the kitchen and by the looks of it she was waiting for me. When she sees me walk in she smiles immediately and waves to me. I walk past her and start to get out some pans and ingredients. "Good morning Niccolo!" She say. "Good morning. What are you doing here aren't you supposed to annoy me after meals?" I ask her. "Aww I know you love my company, but I'm actually here because I couldn't sleep so I thought why not come help you cook!" She says. I was planning on making some omelettes with potato bites on the side so I guess she could help.

"Sure why not." I say shrugging my shoulders. "Really?!" She asks surprised. "Yes now come on before I change my mind." And with that she runs next to me and I tell her to crack eggs into the bowl I had handed her as i cut up some potatoes. Once she was done I told her to whisk them but when I saw her doing it, it had looked more like stirring that whisking them. "Really come on not like that your not even breaking the yolks!" I say and get behind her and grab one of her hands that had the whisk and out my other on top of the one holding the bowl. 

"Like this." I say and I hear her laughing as I start to whisk the eggs. "You got it now?" I ask her. "Yeah I think I do." I see her starting to do it correctly so I leave her to it and start to cut up some vegetables to put into the omelettes. Once she was done with the eggs I had already started cooking the potatoes, so she just sat behind me on the counter and rambled about random things. 

I had finished cooking just in time cause some scouts where already heading to the dining area. I see Y/n grab her plate and head to the tiny table I had fallen asleep at last night. "Why are you sitting here?" I ask. "Cause I don't want you to sit alone." She answers and take a bite out of her omelette. I hear her make a 'Mhh' sound as she swallowed. It's like my body couldn't control itself when I went up to her and grabbed her by her chin and kissed her. She was shocked at first but then she slowly started to kiss me back and wrap her arms around my neck. 

As we pull away I see blush invade her cheeks and she removes her hands from my neck. "If you wanted a taste of your food you could have just asked." She teased which made me laugh along with her. "I'm sorry, it's just last night when youkissed my cheek it left me a bit confused for a while." I admitted. "Are you still confused?" She asks playing with her fingers.

"I just kissed you I think I know what i want." I say leaning in to kiss her again but only to be interrupted. "SEE CONNIE I TOLD YOU YOU OWE ME YOUR POTATO BITES NOW!" I hear Sasha say before she runs of laughing. "Aw man weren't you just gonna ask for seconds." I hear Connie whine outside the door. "Oh wait your right thats a lot better than your sloppy ones. Hey lover boy get away from your girlfriend for a second and serve me some more potato bites please!" 

Y/n laughs before walking over to Sasha and giving her plate full of food she didn't eat. "Oh Y/n your an angel, also by the way if Niccolo here ever makes you any snack you don't want you know who to call" I hear Sasha say wiggling her eyebrows. Y/n walks over to the table and says. "Can you teach me how to cook?" I raise my eyebrows and look at her face. "You really wanna learn?" "Yeah well i might not have the time to most of the times but I want to learn!" She says happily. "So will you?" "Of course." I say and lean up to kiss her forehead.


	14. Mikasa x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this contains sexual content   
> Also this is my first time writing something like this so sorry if it’s not the best

Third person Pov

Today you and your girlfriend Mikasa went to the gym to train together. She was wearing a sports bra and some short while you where wearing a crop top and short. When you guys get there you go to the treadmill while Mikasa goes to a corner and starts on her push ups. You couldn't help but watch from the distance as her muscles flex each time she goes up and down. Since you were to busy watching her you didn't notice some man that was lifting weights was watching you from behind.

When Mikasa was done with her push ups she glances from behind you and notices the man that was starting. She walks over to the weight lifting area and lift 50 pounds easily while the guy was lifting 25. You had walked over to do some squats since you noticed you had finally caught Mikasas eye. The guy had noticed her watching you and you watching her so he goes to lift a heavier weight than what Mikasa was carrying. You could care less, seeing her abs and muscles with little drops of sweat trickle down her arms made you want to take her to the shower and ravish her.

You move on from doing squats to sit ups so when you got onto you back the man had come over and thought he could talk to you by helping you. "Hey you need some help, I could hold down your feet if you'd like." He offers. You knew you sucked at doing sit ups without the little help so you accepted and as you did he put his hands on your shoes. As you went up and down, he watched your breasts press up against your legs making them push up a bit. Mikasa stopped what she was doing when she saw him starting. She went to do squats to distract you, which of course did, and when you saw her walking to the showers you where done and couldn't wait anymore. 

"Thank you for doing this but I have to go now so I'll be going, goodbye." You say in a hurry and scurry off to the bathrooms. He was disappointed that you didn't show any signs of attraction to him so he decided to move on when he saw a different girl doing squats. As you walked into the bathroom you saw Mikasas clothes inside a bag she brought. You quickly made sure no one else was in the shower before stripping out of your clothing and stuffing it in a bag. As you open the shower curtain you see Mikasa rinsing her body off. 

"Oh my you looked so hot doing those push ups." You say coming up from behind her and grabbing her right breast, causing her to let a quite moan. "Really you where watching me? No wonder you didn't notice the man practically trying to get your attention." She says turning around to massage your breasts while you do the same. "What man?" You ask. "The one who helped you with the sit ups." "Well i guess I didn't, I don't even remember his face, now that's enough talking." You say before you start to kiss and suck on her neck. Once you leave a dark purple mark on the side of her neck you move on to attach your lips together.

You back her up against the wall as your hands roam around her body and your tongue try's to get into her mouth. After a minute or so of Mikasa refusing to open her mouth wide enough for you stick your tongue in, you move your hands down to her ass and give it a light squeeze, making her gasp and open enough to swirl your tongue around hers. The two of you fighting for dominance, you wanted to win badly after seeing her in the gym you just wanted to taste her and make her cum in your mouth multiple times. Once she submits to you, you quickly take the chances to run your hand down her inner thigh. 

"Y/n, don't tease me right now please!" She whines. "Oh don't worry I wont make you wait to long just tell me what you want." You say leaning down to kiss her breasts. She lets out a couple of quiet moans and whimpers while you move you hand to tease her entrance. "Come on baby just tell me and i can make you feel really good." You tell her trying to convince her to beg. You continue to touch around her entrance only slipping in slightly. "Y-Y/n please, I need you to touch me." She finally begs. "Oh like this." You say slipping in two fingers in fast keeping them still.

"Ahh yes, like that!" She moans. "Or maybe you want me move them slowly?" You ask her. Pumping in your fingers in and out at a slow paste. "No please go faster, I need you to Y/n! Please!" You felt bad making her wait so you start moving you two fingers in quickly and each time they go in you palm rams into her clit adding pleasure. You lean in to kiss her again as she lets her moans out when you continue to move your fingers in and out of her. Mikasa starts panting and chanting your name as you go faster.

You knew she was close when you felt her hips buckle and you had to help support her weight by moving you other hand to her back. "Are you gonna cum for me baby?" You ask as you lick her neck. Mikasa couldn't focus on anything else but the orgasm she felt build up inside her. You still hadn't had a chance to taste her so you get on you knees while still moving your fingers inside her. You attached you lips onto her clit and start sucking on it. She taste sweet with a mix of water of course.

"Ahh Y/N!" Mikasa moves her hand down to get a hand full of your wet hair. Mikasa was very close to coming in your mouth when she felt your tongue move from her clit to where your fingers once where, you switched the spots so your fingers rubbing her clit and your tongue now moving in and out of her hole. 

"I- Oh Y/n right there, yes, yes ,yes Ahhhh!" Only a couple of thrust with your tongue and Mikasa came undone all over your mouth. You lick what you could before the water washes off her delicious juices. You get back up give her kiss before you start to wash her and yourself. Once you where done your wrap a towel around yourself and Mikasa before opening the shower curtain and, start to dry off and get dressed. 

"Come on, Mikasa I wanna go rest for a bit." You say as your reach for her hand as you exit the showers. The two of you walk out the gym and Mikasa notices the man who had tried to get your attention making out with some woman against your guys car. The both of you stare at each other for a quick second before you clear you throat to catch their attention. "Hi um excuse us but this is our car and we're leaving." You say awkwardly. The two quickly get off and apologize before running off to who knows where. You and Mikasa quickly laugh it off before getting into the car. As you get into the passengers seat and her in the drivers seat she grabs your hand and kisses the back of it.

"You know I love you right?" You ask since you knew she was worried a bit about that guy earlier. "Yeah I do, and you know I love you right?" She asks the same question. "Of course!" You say leaning in to give her a quick kiss. "Now come on because before going home we're going to the car wash I don't want to drive around knowing people other than ourselves almost had sex on top of our car." You say making Mikasa laugh and start the car.


End file.
